Distorted Mirror
by MasterGhandalf
Summary: Partial AU. When the Weird Sisters try and get to the bottom of a disturbance of the timestream, they inadvertantly bring the characters into contact with another world where events developed very differently after the Wyvern massacre.
1. Prologue: Tangled Destiny

**Prologue: Tangled Destiny **

Three figures stood in a circle atop a grassy hill, facing inward with heads bowed. Had there been multiple observers there to see them they would have been unable to agree on what the figures looked like, for they appeared different to all eyes. Only the broadest details were kept in common- all three were female, and all were identical save for the different colors of their hair, white, gold, and black.

"It begins, sisters," the first figure- the one with white hair- said in her even, quiet voice.

"The tides of fate are moving," said the second, her blonde hair gleaming under the moonlight. "Soon they will converge, and we must be ready."

The black-haired sister spoke. "A hidden hand moves them, concealed even from us. But we know what draws it- or rather, who." The three sisters fell silent, eyes glowing. The air between them shimmered, and formed into the image of someone they knew well- a female gargoyle, with blue skin and a wild mane of red hair. This was one they had guided for centuries to be their warrior. Among mortals, she was known simply as Demona. The Demon.

"The storm is coming," the white-haired sister, Luna, said. "The strands of fate are tangled. We must hasten now, and act before we are undone."

"Agreed," Phoebe and Seline said as one. The air shimmered silver around them, and when it cleared the Weird Sisters were gone.

############

Demona was not in a good mood.

To be fair, this was not an uncommon occurrence for her- the ancient gargoyle could count on her talons the number of times she'd been happy since the destruction of her clan a millennium ago. Still, the past few weeks had been difficult. First she had seen the culmination of hundreds of years of scheming come to nothing on the night of the Hunter's Moon, and then she'd been unable to return to the corporation she had created to back her efforts due to the miraculous survival of the cursed, treacherous Thailog. The fact that the clone had helped Demona found Nightstone in the first place and therefore had as much right to it as she did nothing to quell her anger. She knew that if she wanted to take back control it would require a prolonged battle, and that was not a conflict she was ready for… yet.

None of these difficulties were made easier by her incessant, agonizing headaches. They'd started a week after the Hunter's Moon, and though at first they'd been little more than annoyances, over the course of the last month they'd developed into something much stronger and more worrisome. Several nights now Demona had been rendered completely unable to function by terrible pain that threatened to split her skull in half, and while she knew that whatever her affliction was couldn't kill her, that was becoming small consolation.

She cursed eloquently in several languages as she felt the pain beginning to build again. Stalking across the central hallway of her mansion, Demona found a selection of magical herbs and potions she had accumulated over the years and began to rifle through them, looking for something that would at least give her enough relief to concentrate on overcoming her other, more important obstacles.

A sudden wave of agony sent the blue gargoyle to her knees, and as her talons dug into the stone floor strange images began to rise up before her mind- as if she was seeing her own life through one of the humans' absurd funhouse mirrors. She saw herself living throughout the centuries not by Fae magic but by sleeping in stone, only to awaken in the modern world and take a different name…

The pain lessened and took the strange images- vision? Memory?- with it. Demona growled and pulled herself back up into a standing position, and then stumbled backwards as a bright white light filled the room.

The light dimmed slightly, and the gargoyle could make out three figures standing where it had been. "You!" she spat. "Have you not tormented me enough? Surely dear Lord Oberon won't be happy to see you wandering around without his permission!"

"We are not here to harm you, but you learn," said the gold-haired Fae.

"You stand at the center of things, and through you we shall acquire the knowledge we need to fulfill our task," said her white-haired sister.

Demona snarled at them, her eyes flashing red. "And if I refuse?"

The black-haired sister fixed her with a pitiless gaze. "We do not require your permission." She raised her arms and the other two mirrored her, their eyes glowing white with summoned magical powers. Demona barely had time to consider either fighting or escape before the white light shot from them and struck her. Then she felt the magic take hold, and her mind was drawn away into darkness…


	2. Chapter 1: Things Fall Apart

**Chapter 1: Things Fall Apart**

The second-in-command of the Wyvern Clan came awake with a roar, sending shards of stone raining to the ground around her. Nearby she could hear and see her brothers and sisters in the clan stretching and growling as they shook off sleep as well, and looking up she saw her mate and leader, who had adopted for himself the name the humans gave him- Goliath. The second-in-command found the appellation at once fitting and disquieting; her mate was indeed as great a warrior as the legendary Goliath had been, but as the Princess had so rudely reminded them the previous night, that figure had been an evil savage as well. He had never seemed to mind, but the fact that the name was half an insult never failed to rankle the second-in-command.

Still, there was at least one human she trusted. Scanning the courtyard below, she found the castle's Captain of the Guard and leaped from her perch, gliding down to join him. Unlike the others, the Captain didn't start as she landed by his side, but simply nodded and looked at her with his shrewd eyes. "Is everything ready?" the gargoyle asked him in a quiet voice- it certainly wouldn't do for this conversation to be overheard! The Captain nodded.

"Aye," he said. "I spoke with the Viking meself earlier today while ye were asleep. Hakon is ready to act."

"Excellent," she replied. "By next nightfall we'll be rid of the Princess and her arrogant kind forever." She allowed herself a smile at the thought. The Vikings had attacked the castle the previous night in pursuit of refugees; they'd been winning until the sun had set completely and the gargoyle clan had awoken. It had been _her_ people who had driven the invaders away, but rather than being honored they'd been met with scorn and derision. It was only the last in a long line of indignities, and the second had decided there that it would be the last. She'd gone to the Captain, the one human for whom she had any respect, and together they had hatched a plan that seemed most suitable.

The second knew that her mate wouldn't like it, but there was no reason why he should learn about her role until after the fact. By then it would be easier to make Goliath see that everything had been for his own good, and the good of the Clan.

The Captain seemed to know what she was thinking, from the way he looked at her and then glanced up at the tower. "Shall we tell him, then?" he asked.

"Yes," the second said. "Better to get things moving as quickly as possible." The Captain was big, for a human, but with a gargoyle's strength she slung him over her shoulders as if he was a child and then began to climb up the castle wall. When they reached the parapet she set the Captain back on his feet, and they both turned towards Goliath. The clan's leader had been wounded in the previous night's engagement, though not severely- the second saw him untying the bandage she had wrapped around his cut hand. After stone sleep, the injury had faded without a trace.

The Captain stepped forward and spoke first. "Those Vikings may return, Goliath," he said. "I say, take all yer gargoyles and make sure they're gone!"

"I agree," said the second, making a fist and bringing it down through the air. "Let us go out in force and put an end to these pigs once and for all!" If everything goes right, she thought, more than one group of pigs may be ended before two nights have passed.

Goliath considered for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "Too dangerous," he said in his deep, slow voice. "I don't want to leave the castle unprotected." The second had been expecting this- her love was a gargoyle of duty above all else. Still, she was certain that she and the Captain had the ability to convince him.

"Their leader swore he'd be back!" the human warrior insisted. "It's best to harry them far away and not take that chance."

Goliath made a deep, rumbling noise in the back of his throat. "Very well," he growled, "but I shall do it. I can scare those cowards away without any help."

The second had to admit that the image of the looks on the Vikings' faces when Goliath caught up with them was highly amusing, but this was not the response she'd been hoping for. "That's too dangerous for you!" she said, pushing past the Captain to stand before her mate. She didn't particularly fear for his safety against the few men Hakon would have as decoys, but for the plan to work she needed as many gargoyles away from here as possible. "Let me come at least."

"You must stay with the castle," Goliath said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You are my best warrior. I'm leaving you in command."

"No! I cannot let you!"

"I won't go alone," he said, and leaned in close to her face. "Remember," he whispered, "you and I are one, now and forever." Then he turned and began to walk across the battlements, no doubt looking for someone- the old wise one, most likely- to accompany him. The second raised her talons after him, but could not bring herself to speak. To say why she needed the gargoyles away from the castle tomorrow would be to admit to treachery, and she could not do that- at least, not to him.

When he was gone, she whirled to face the Captain. "This ruins everything!" she snarled, stalking along the battlements in agitation and fear. "The plan was to have all the gargoyles away from the castle during the attack, so that we could return and claim an empty castle!"

"The plan can still work!" the Captain said reassuringly. "I'll signal Hakon, and he will attack during the day. The humans will be taken-" His words were cut off as the gargoyle roughly seized his shirt.

"Fool!" she said. "Have you forgotten that gargoyles are stone during the day? We'll be helpless!" She released him and allowed him to stumble backwards.

"Not while I'm about," the Captain said. "I swear I'll keep yer clan safe." The second wasn't one to value the word of a human, but in this case, she had no other choice. The plan was ready and it was too late to stop it. She could only pray that fate was on her side.

From the courtyard below, sounds of a commotion rang out. Afraid that something, somehow had gone wrong, or that the castle's humans had for whatever reason reached the limit of their strained patience with her kind, the second rushed over to look down, but her fears were unfounded. It was only a trio of young gargoyles from the generation just younger than her own, playing with one of the clan's gargoyle beasts. Memories of her own youth flashed through her mind, and she settled down contentedly to watch.

Her expression darkened as she saw a human boy run up to the gargoyles and engage them in conversation. Still, that was harmless enough compared to the boy's mother apparently deciding that she didn't want her son consorting with "monsters". Running forward, she put her body in between the child and the gargoyles, and she threw something- the second couldn't catch what- that hit one of the young warriors on the shoulder.

The second had seen enough. Snarling, she dropped from her perch and landed between her clanmates and the two humans. Nearly inarticulate with anger- they'd all defended the castle the previous night, and _this_ was how they were repaid?- she leveled a talon menacingly at the woman. "You're the beast, you-" she began, but one of the trio- the one with the beak- cut her off.

"No," he said in a soft, menacing voice. "If they think we're beasts and monsters…"

"Maybe we'd better live up to the name," the smaller green gargoyle finished. Eyes glowing, fangs and talons bared, the two youngsters and their beast began to advance on the crowd of humans nearby. The second noted with a smirk that apparently their courage was no match for real resistance- all it took was one loud growl from the beast and the crowd dispersed, screaming.

"What is it?" a voice called, and the second recognized it as belonging to the third member of the trio, who had been eating and therefore oblivious to the whole incident. "Are we being attacked again?" As he finished speaking, his rookery-brothers ceased their advance- but it wasn't his words that did it. Two winged shadows descended from the sky, resolving themselves into Goliath and the old one who had led the clan before him as they landed.

"You three," Goliath roared, "down to the rookery until I return. I'll deal with you then." The young trio gaped at him. "And take him with you," the leader added, pointing at the still-growling gargoyle beast.

The second joined her mate as he escorted the three down to the cave beneath the castle where the next generation of the clan waited to be born. The small green one pushed the double doors open, and all three turned to look at Goliath questioningly. "We meant no harm," the beaked one insisted. The second wouldn't openly question her mate in front of the others, but she did turn to look at him accusingly as well. When it became obvious he wasn't going to change his mind, the trio and the beast slunk into the rookery and shut the door behind them.

"Are you blind?" she demanded after they were out of earshot. "They were not at fault. The humans were!"

"No matter who was at fault," Goliath said, "I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours. "I will make it up to them later. Now I have business to attend to." Turning, he marched up the stairs leading towards the main castle. The second raised a hand after him, words perched on the end of her tongue, but she could not bring herself to speak them. Then he was gone, and she caught herself wondering if she would ever see him again.

_Don't think like that_, she chided herself. _The plan will work. It must._

############

It was almost dawn as she stalked across the top of the tallest tower, debating what to do in her mind. She trusted the Captain as much as she trusted any human, but at the same time she feared for her clan's survival. Looking down, she saw her chance- two of her clanmates, a male to whom Goliath was very close and his mate- were walking along a nearby wall. The second quickly glided down to them.

"Listen," she said. "There is little time…" but her words trailed off as she looked over the male's shoulder and saw human-shaped shadows gathering in the darkness beyond. The Vikings were here. The warning she had intended to give died in her throat. "Nevermind," she said quietly. "It's nothing." She turned and walked away, leaving two very confused gargoyles behind her.

She came to the end of the castle that overlooked the sea, and without a backward glance leapt from the walls. Regardless of the Captain's promises, she had no intention of being caught in stone-sleep in a castle full of hostile warriors. Finding a place among the rocks of the beach, she sat still as the statue she had not yet become and listened, hearing, or so she thought, the battle cry of Hakon as he led his Vikings in the assault. For a brief moment she had a nightmare vision of a clan of gargoyles lying shattered, and a single tear trickled down her face. Then the sun rose fully and she felt her body stiffen, and she knew no more.

############

She came awake with a roar as the sun finally sank past the horizon, rearing to her feet and shaking the last shards of stone from her body. Immediately her eyes were drawn up towards the castle, and she saw the smoke pouring from its windows. "It worked!" she said, exaltation filling her being. "At last my clan is free from human rule!" Digging her talons into the cliffside, she began to climb back towards her liberated home.

The courtyard was empty and silent as she entered it, and fear began to gnaw at her gut. "Where are they?" she whispered, though a part of her already knew the horrible answer. Still, she refused to abandon hope as she stalked the castle's halls. "Brothers!" she called out. "Sisters!" There was no response. Finally she reached the top of the wall, and bent down as she noticed a strange piece of stone. Picking it up, she turned it over and gasped in horror. It was a gargoyle's face- indeed, the same gargoyle she had been speaking too just before the attack began. "No!" she whispered, dropping the face and looking around, seeing for the first time the shards of statues that lay strewn about. All her clan, her family, her people- all dead. And it was her fault.

"No!" she cried at the top of her lungs, the drawn out sound more resembling the cry of some great and terrible hunting bird than the word it was meant to be. As the last echoes faded, she sank to her knees and wept.

She didn't know how long she lay there amidst the ruins, cursing herself, cursing the Captain and Hakon and every other human she could name, when the sound of rushing air brought her back to her senses. Looking up, she saw a familiar shape circling the castle. "Goliath?" she whispered through her tears. Rising to her feet, she rushed towards where he was going to land- near her customary perch- but then she brought herself up short. "No," she muttered. "I can't face him, not yet." She turned and prepared to hide herself deep within the castle, when she heard his scream.

"My Angel of the Night!" Goliath roared, not calling out in accusation but grief. He assumed her to be among the fallen, and the sound of his name for her brought her to her senses. She couldn't just hide while he thought she was dead, no matter the guilt that tore through her. She couldn't admit what she'd done- not yet, maybe not ever- but she could at least assure him that one gargoyle had survived the massacre.

"Goliath!" she called out, running towards him. Her mate looked up, an expression of mingled grief and bewildered joy on his face as he leaped from the perch and glided down to her. He took her in his arms and wrapped his wings around them both, the expression on his face that of someone who has found a treasure in the midst of a terrible dream.

"My love," he rumbled through his tears. "You are alive! How?"

"I… I saw the Vikings returning to the castle just before dawn," she said- that wasn't a complete lie. "I left to warn you, but I wasn't thinking- the sun came up and I turned to stone. When I returned, everyone was like… like this." The tears were coming again, and what she didn't- couldn't- add was that it was only because of her and the Captain that Hakon had been able to commit this atrocity.

She heard footsteps behind them, and both turned to see the old leader, holding a bow in one hand and a grim expression on his face. "These bowstrings have been cut," he said. "There was betrayal here."

From the courtyard below came the sound of more horrified gasps, and the second remembered the three young ones who had been locked in the rookery- apparently that had kept them safe. She and Goliath glided down to them, and her mate stepped forward. "Were there any others in the rookery?" he asked.

"No," the beaked one said, shaking his head. "Only us."

"All the humans are gone," the old one said.

Goliath's eyes flared white. "Then we will find them," he snarled. "We will save the humans… and we will have our revenge!" He hurled himself from the wall and glided off into the night, the other gargoyles following behind. At any other time the second would have been pleased to see her mate taking such a bold stance against the clan's enemies, but now all she felt was cold and dead inside.

_Hakon did this_, she told herself. _So did the Captain. It's their fault, not yours. Make them pay, and then everything will be all right._

But she knew that wasn't true.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wizard's Curse

**Chapter 2: The Wizard's Curse **

The caverns near Castle Wyvern were a labyrinth, delving deep into the very foundations of the world. Once they had been home to a treacherous wizard of powers that far outstripped that of the Castle's current Magus- perhaps they had been excavated by that very Archmage, or perhaps they were older still, their origins lost in the depths of time. But it was clear that they weren't natural places, filled as they were with strange signs and writing as old and cruel as the sorcerer who had once dwelt within them. Now they were the campsite of a new generation of monsters- the Viking Hakon and his minions.

The Captain of the Guard thought that quite appropriate.

He sat now beside the Viking, across the fire from the captive Princess Katherine and Magus. Hakon was clearly enjoying himself- having vanquished the Gargoyles and the human soldiers, he felt that he had nothing to fear. Now he thought only of how to profit further from his victims. The Captain hated the sight of him, hated the Princess for driving him to this place, and above all he hated himself.

"The Magus is worth more alive than dead," Hakon said, eyeing the sorcerer with a considering gaze. "Barely." It was clear the brutal warrior had little use for scholars, particularly those who dabbled in the mystic arts.

"True," the Captain admitted. Turning, he spoke directly to Princess Katharine. "But I'm sure yer uncle the King would pay handsomely to see his niece returned alive."

"You blackguard!" the Magus shouted loudly, struggling to free himself from his bonds. The Captain wondered idly whether he was referring to Hakon or himself. "If I had my book of spells, I'd-"

"Might you be referring to this book, Magus?" the Viking asked mockingly, pulling the large and heavy tome the Captain had heard called the Grimorum from a pack at his side. Grinning viciously, Hakon tore pages free and fed them into the fire. "Magic spells, ha! Makes me glad I can't read."

The Magus's eyes widened in horror. "No! My spells!" Hakon's only response was to laugh louder.

Princess Katharine pulled herself up with dignity and glared at both her captors. "Oh, traitor," she hissed, "I'll see ye both hanged for this." Now Hakon stopped laughing; the Viking leader matched his captive's glare with one equally ferocious.

"Do not vex me, princess," he growled. "Or it's your neck."

Before he had a chance to speak further- the Captain knew that Hakon was not normally an articulate or even particularly intelligent man, but he had a considerable imagination when it came to ways of inflicting pain- sounds of a struggle came from outside the cave. The Captain could hear the Vikings shouting- screams of terror mixed with their battle-cries. Both he and Hakon leaped to their feet and ran to the entrance, looking out over the scene. The Viking warriors were being routed by winged figures- figures the Captain had thought to never see again. For a brief moment joy that some of the gargoyles had survived rose up within him, but it was quickly overwhelmed by fear. Gargoyles valued the clan above all else- if they learned that it was he who had handed them over to Hakon, he would not survive the night.

The Viking whirled to face him, rage twisting his brutal features. "You said they wouldn't follow us!"

"They wouldn't have if you hadn't destroyed the others!" the Captain shot back. He thought it was fitting that this would be Hakon's payment for his crimes, but he wasn't willing to face that end himself. Deep down, the Captain of the Guard feared death- but worse, he feared being shamed before the creatures he had called friend. Both seemed likely to happen now.

Hakon turned back to the cave. "Your precious gargoyles have come, princess," he snarled.

Katharine smiled coldly. "The Gargoyles," she said. "You're a dead man, Hakon."

"Maybe. But not before you!" Leaping forward, the barbarian drew a knife and seized the princess by the ropes that bound her. Stiffening suddenly, Katharine slammed her body into his and knocked Harkon off balance. Seizing the moment, she ran off into the night, her foe in hot pursuit. The Captain followed closely at their heels- much as he hated Hakon, he knew that he had nowhere else to go. For now, the Viking leader was his only hope of salvation. The cries of the forgotten Magus echoed behind him.

"Let her go! Princess! Help! He's going to slay her! Princess!"

############

Following close behind her mate, the second swooped down upon the Viking encampment. Roaring a battle-cry, Goliath seized a pair of the human barbarians and knocked them back against a cart of wine-barrels, sending both the invaders and the drink sprawling across the ground. The second seized another Viking and lifted him into the air, dropping him to the ground from a great height and taking a certain pleasure in hearing his body crack as he impacted. Vengeance, it seemed, was an excellent tonic for guilt.

Turning in midair, she saw three human figures running away from the battle- narrowing her eyes, she was able to make out the Princess and the broad form of the Captain. She couldn't see the third figure's face, but she could tell that it was a male too tall and muscular to be the Magus- surely that could only be Hakon. Goliath veered off in pursuit of them, and for a moment the second considered joining him- but no, one of them might identify her as their accomplice, and that was something she couldn't bear. Besides, there remained plenty of targets nearby to choose from.

Beneath her, she saw the old leader land on the ground and engage one of the Vikings in hand-to-hand battle. What the old gargoyle had lost in raw strength, he more than made up for in skill- with practiced ease he swept one human off his feet and into a nearby heap of straw, then drop-kicked another who had thought to sneak up on him. The second saw the human captives staring with wide, awed eyes, and she smiled grimly to herself. That was how humans should react to gargoyles- with respect and perhaps a tinge of fear, not mindless hatred. A pity it seemed to take the worst of situations to bring this out in them.

Nearby, the heaviest of the younger gargoyles floored a Viking with what appeared to be a roast pig, of all things. His two rookery siblings had each hoisted an invader above their heads and hurled them across the battlefield with tremendous force. The second whirled in the sky and then shot towards the ground like a blue thunderbolt, seizing a pair of Vikings in her talons and driving them back against their companions with all the strength she could muster. Those who could still stand turned and fled, and she watched them go with folded arms and a smirk.

"You fools!" a voice called, interrupting the satisfaction of victory. The second turned and saw the white-robed human Magus standing in the cavern-mouth nearby, the Grimorum Arcanorum under one arm. "She'd be alive now if you hadn't come!"

"What's he talking about?" the smallest of the three brothers asked.

"Ignore him," the second said dismissively. "The wizard is babbling."

"They would have ransomed us both!" the Magus shouted. Opening the Grimorum, he began to search its pages, a half-mad look on his face. "But you invaded their camp, and now-"

"What's all this?" another voice asked, and the old leader came hurrying towards them. "Where's the princess?"

"Dead!" the Magus shouted. "And could I but wield a sword I would send you all to join her. But this will have to do instead!" He planted a finger firmly on the pages of the Grimorum, and the second tensed to spring. She knew enough of magic to know that there were powerful, terrible spells in that book, and she had no desire to experience any of them firsthand.

But before she could move the Magus began to chant, and a strange weight settled about her body. The air shimmered around all the gargoyles, and with it came a terrible lethargy quite unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She tried to run, leap, attack, but her limbs seemed made of lead. A cold stiffness was overtaking her, and she realized what was happening far too late to do anything to change it.

And then the strange feeling reached her head, and everything went dark.

############

Beneath him, Goliath saw the princess reach a cliff on the edge of the sea, and there was cornered by the Viking Hakon and another man who had his back to the gargoyle. He saw the flash of steel as the Viking raised his knife to strike the killing blow, and he knew that he had to act now. Swooping over the three humans, he landed on the ground behind them and straightened into a battle stance. They whirled to face him.

Goliath's eyes widened when he recognized the face of the third human. "You were the betrayer?" he demanded in a disbelieving fury.

"It was not supposed to be this way," the Captain of the Guard said, spreading his hands wide and stepping back, his expression the wild and lost one of someone who knows that he is damned.

"All of my kind are dead!" Goliath roared. "And now, you two will join them." Baring his fangs and claws, the leader of a destroyed clan stalked forward, intent upon his enemies.

"We told you to take the other gargoyles with you!" the Captain protested. "If you'd only listened!"

"Traitor!" Goliath shouted.

Hakon looked at the gargoyle's furious face and his expression wavered. The Viking was, above all else, a bully, and like all bullies the one thing he feared was to be overmatched. Now he recognized that he was pitted against a foe he had no hope of defeating, and his eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape. Finally his gaze fell on the Captain, and he leveled his sword at the other man's throat. "He's the one!" he shouted. "He shattered them!"

The Captain's eyes widened in disbelief. "You lying scum!" he said, cold fury in his voice. Seizing Hakon's arm, he began to struggle with him, trying to get his hands on the Viking's sword. Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet gave way, and all three- Viking, Princess, and Captain- plunged from the cliff.

The sight of the princess- the one who ruled the place he had pledged to protect- shocked Goliath from his fury. Seizing her by the ropes that bound her, he dragged her back onto safe and stable ground. Taking a last look below, he saw the figures of the Captain and Hakon shrinking until finally they hit the cold water below and vanished. Taking a moment to tear the ropes from Katherine's body, he turned and stared down into the darkness, but there was nothing. Those responsible for the death of his clan were gone, dead by each others' hands.

"I have been denied everything!" Goliath roared to the heavens. "Even my revenge!" He knew that wasn't entirely true- his mate and second, his Angel of the Night, had survived, as had a handful of others. But amidst so much loss that seemed small comfort.

"Goliath," the princess said quietly at his side, her voice full of grief and remorse, "I…"

But another voice interrupted her. "Goliath!" a boy's voice called from behind him. The gargoyle leader turned to see a lad he recognized from the castle running towards him. "You've got to help your friends! Come quick!"

Goliath sprinted after the child, a dozen terrible fates racing through his mind. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted his eyes when he returned to the Viking camp- his Angel of the Night, his mentor, and what remained of his clan, frozen in stone though the sun was hours away from rising. "Stone at night?" he whispered, reaching out to touch his Angel's unresponsive face. "What sorcery is this?"

As he spoke, his voice rose to a roar, almost drowning out the footsteps that sounded behind him. "Sorcery indeed," the familiar voice of the Magus declared, and Goliath turned to see him standing there, clutching his great book. "And you're about to join them!"

Goliath looked back at his love's cold, frozen features, and then to the Magus, his eyes glowing with rage. Leaping forward, he struck the book from the sorcerer's hands even as he was opening it to the proper spell, leaving long gashes rent in the pages. The man fell backward, cowering before the enraged gargoyle- and then he looked over Goliath's shoulder, and his eyes widened. "Princess?" he whispered, his tone disbelieving.

The shear agony in the human's voice calmed Goliath, and he realized that the Magus had done no more than what he himself had been about to do- acted rashly in the belief that one he loved was dead, and caused only more suffering. He pulled away and the sorcerer got to his feet, clutching his damaged spellbook to him. Behind Goliath, Princess Katharine approached the stone gargoyles, eyes solemn. "Oh, Magus," she whispered. "What have ye done?"

The Magus allowed the book to fall from his hands, and he collapsed over the open pages. "I- I thought you were dead, Your Highness," he stammered. "I- I was mad with grief."

"Reverse the spell," Goliath growled, dragging the man into the air and holding him at eye level. "Bring them back!"

"I cannot!" the Magus protested. "The page with the counterspell was burned! And now, thanks to you, I can't even cast the original spell again- your claws tore that page, and I won't risk killing us all if I got the words or gestures wrong."

Goliath allowed the Magus to drop back to the ground and turned away from him, back to his stone clanmates. "Now I am truly alone," he murmured, staring at each face in turn, beginning and ending with his Angel.

"Ye turned 'em to stone forever?" Princess Katharine asked as behind him as she helped the Magus to his feet.

"The terms of the spell were that they would sleep until the Castle rises above the clouds," the sorcerer said. Goliath closed his eyes and growled softly- he knew that those were conditions that couldn't be met in a thousand years. His words had been correct- he was alone now.

############

Later that evening, Goliath and the humans finished placing the other gargoyles atop the Castle battlements- a fitting resting place for them. He placed his mentor and his Angel- the two most dear to him in all the world- in the accustomed perches himself. It was the least he could do.

"I know that no apology can be enough, Goliath," the Magus said as he finished. "I wish that there was something I could do."

Goliath ignored him, addressing his next words to Katharine. "And what will you do now, princess?"

"I will take my people to my uncle," she said. "It is no longer safe here."

"I have one request."

"Name it," the princess said.

"The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch," Goliath told her. "They will need guidance."

"Never fear," Katherine said. "We will watch over them as if they were our own."

Goliath nodded solemnly to her, and then turned to the battlement. "I have failed as a leader," he rumbled. "Failed you… my clan… my love. I do not even know if there are any of my race left in this land. I must leave here now, to think and plan my next course of action. Hopefully we will meet again- I do not intend to abandon my clan's eggs. But if we do not, then I wish to say that I am sorry for failing in my duty to protect you."

"And I am sorry that we failed to protect your clan," the princess said, drying her eyes on one sleeve. Goliath looked at her, and then at the Magus, and nodded to each. Then he leapt from the tower and glided away into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

_"Fascinating. Is it not incredible how one mortal's choice can rewrite the course of their history, sisters?" _

_ "Indeed. But we have not yet learned what caused this anomaly, apart from that it is centered upon this gargoyle. That was something we already knew."_

_ "I sense that she is not the cause, however- only the vector. The true root of the problem lies elsewhere." _

_ "Then we must seek it. Deeper, sisters. Deeper…"_

* * *

She did not know how long she hung in a silent void- it might have been less than a second, or all of eternity. The void was deep and dreamless, far beyond regular stone sleep. It was as if she had become bound to the very mountain rocks, become one with them. But at long last, a light broke through the darkness that shrouded the Second of the Wyvern Clan.

She came awake with a roar, stretching arms and wings and shaking away the fragments of stone skin that clung to her. As they fell to the parapet of the Castle- _how did we get back here?_ She wondered absently- the memory of the last few nights rushed over her. She saw again in her mind's eye her betrayal of the humans of Castle Wyvern and the terrible consequences for her clan, gliding with Goliath to take final vengeance against the Vikings, and then the human Magus speaking his final curse.

The Second closed her eyes, hearing his spell once again and then going back through much older memories- memories of an evil old Archmage and the indignities she had suffered as his apprentice, in order to acquire the secrets of his dark magic. If her memories were correct, the spell the Magus had cast was a powerful one indeed, binding its victims to sleep until the castle rose above the clouds. Either that condition had somehow been met, or else a sorcerer greater even than the Archmage had brought power to bear and freed them. Either way, the Second found herself on edge.

A hand touched her wing and she spun, but it was only the old former leader who stood beside her, a concerned look on his face. "Lass?" he asked, "are ye all right? For a moment there, it seemed like part of you was far away."

"I am perfectly fine," the Second said, rather more roughly than she meant. "Do you know what happened?"

The old gargoyle shook his head. "I dinnae know anything that happened after that Magus called down his spell on us. But now we're awake, and the clan is together again!"

"What's left of it," she muttered darkly. Quickly she scanned the others- the three young ones, the beast, and the old warrior. No Goliath, and the rest of the clan was in a stony grave she'd put them in. No, the Second saw little to rejoice in tonight.

She was yanked from her broodings by the smallest of the young warriors, who gave a sudden, stunned gasp. Spinning to face the same direction he was, she looked down over the walls and saw a thick layer of clouds beneath them- obviously, the means by which the spell had been released- but before she could wonder how something thicker than any fog had gotten there, the clouds parted, and the Second understood the young one's gasp.

They were atop a tower, slender and impossibly tall, and beneath them there lay spread out as far as the eye could see a gleaming network of lights, occasionally pierced by another tower similar to the one upon which the castle was now perched, though none were quite so tall. It took the gargoyle a stunned moment before she realized that the lights and towers were buildings, and that this was some amazing city- but what a city! Surely even lost Atlantis couldn't compare to this?

"Where _are_ we?" the old one gasped, voicing everyone's thoughts. The beast looked down at the remarkable sight and only growled.

The Second's keen ears caught the sound of footsteps behind her, and she turned to see a human step out of the nearest passageway. Her eyes flashed red, her instinct to attack, but reason barely managed to prevail- they were lost and alone in a strange world, and this man might be their only key to finding out what was going on. She would at least talk to him, she decided, before choosing whether or not to throw him over the wall.

Lowering her talons, she studied the human intently. His clothing was strange, far more drab than anything she'd seen human nobility wear, but she had no doubt that nobility was what this one was. He carried himself with the easy confidence of one who had power and was accustomed to its use. There was also a sense of danger about him- not open, as had been with the Archmage, and it did not seem to be directed at the gargoyles, but it was definitely present. This, the Second decided, was a human to be wary of.

"You are the leader of these gargoyles?" the human asked mildly. "The one called 'Angel of the Night'?"

"Where did you hear that name?" the Second demanded angrily.

The human only smiled. "Come inside," he said. "I think we have much to discuss."

* * *

Flames roared in the fireplace in the great hall, the human who had introduced himself as Xanatos leaning against the wall beside it. The clan faced him, gathered together with the Second in front. "How long has it been?" she asked, determined to find answers, but knowing she needed the basics to proceed. Her every instinct screamed that she should pounce on the little man before her and shake the knowledge of how he acquired Goliath's name for her from him, but something told her intimidation wouldn't get very far, not with this one. He was an altogether different breed of human than the fools who had lived at Wyvern, and far more dangerous.

"This may come as a bit of a shock," he said, "but it's been over a thousand years since the spell was cast." Stunned silence filled the room at that pronouncement, and the Second's wings and shoulders slumped. No matter what had happened after the curse, Goliath was lost to her now. Gargoyles were a long-lived race, but a thousand years far outstripped even their lifespan. Apart from the four other survivors- gargoyles with whom she'd never been particularly close- she was truly alone.

"I learned about the castle from an ancient book that recently came into my possession," Xanatos continued. "The Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there. Now," he turned to face them full on, "I'm sure you have questions."

"How did you know that name you called me?" the Second asked warily. "Only one ever used that, and I doubt the Magus knew it, much less recorded it."

The human shrugged. "He included descriptions of all the gargoyles cursed. It simply seemed to suit you." The Second knew at once that he was lying, but that pressing the issue would do no good. Very well, little man, she thought darkly. I will find out what you are hiding- you aren't the only one who can play at this game.

"How did ye break the spell?" the old warrior asked.

"It ended when the castle rose above the clouds," the Second said, pleased to note the human's eyes widen slightly. "I must admit a certain curiosity myself as to how you accomplished that, however."

Xanatos spread his hands. "Ah, it is a thrilling tale, but to make it short, let us just say that there are few things in this world that are impossible when one has the resources and the will to make them reality."

"The eggs in the rookery?" the smallest asked, able to contain himself no longer. The human hung his head in defeat and apparent sadness.

"Gone, I'm afraid," he said. "You are the last of your kind." The gargoyles stood stunned and silent as that information sank in.

"Why have you done this?" the Second finally demanded. "In my experience humans do not risk themselves for gargoyles out of the simple mercy of their hearts- they do it seldom enough for their own kind. Are we to be nothing more than pets or curiosities to you?"

"Perhaps there is often merit to your judgment of us," he allowed, "but in this case, my personal interests were far more straightforward and far less damaging for you. I was simply fascinated by the Magus's story; I wanted to see if it was true." He stepped forward, seeming completely unafraid. "And now that I know it is, I want to be your friend. I think there is much we can do for each other, An- ah, excuse me. What name would you prefer to be addressed by?"

"I do not have a name as your kind does," the Second said with a hint of pride in her voice. "More important is what exactly you think we can 'do for each other'?"

"Well," Xanatos began, but he was interrupted by a strange sound from above that could only be compared to that of some oversized bird or insect, though neither of those was entirely accurate. His face darkened. "That's odd. I'm not expecting anyone." He marched determinedly towards the exit. "You should probably stay here- it would be best if you kept out of sight." He vanished through the door.

The Second, acting leader in her mate's absence, glanced back at her clan and together they swiftly padded after him.

* * *

They emerged into the courtyard to find Xanatos boxed in by four humans in strange armor, with tubes in their hands that had the unmistakable air of weapons about them. A strange flying machine hovered in the background- it was the source of the strange noise.

"What's going on?" the red gargoyle demanded. "Who are these people?"

"They're attacking the castle!" the old on roared. "That's all we need to know!"

Mentally, the Second found herself agreeing with him- after the last few nights' (few nights? It was a thousand years!) pain and confusion, a direct battle of claw and wing against weapon would be most welcome. Giving voice to a savage battle cry, eyes alight with crimson fire, she lunged forward, seeing each of the attackers in her mind's eye as the Princess's Magus.

The battle was joined.

* * *

Lightning and thunder too regular to be natural danced amid the clouds surrounding the Eyrie Building, and debris rained down from the sky that sent pedestrians scurrying away in a panic. Elisa Maza ducked out of her car and hurried towards where the police were gathering to direct the crowds, pulling out her own badge as she went. Enough of her attention was on the street to keep from falling, but all the rest was fixed firmly on the strange sky above.

"Maza, 23rd," she said without preamble to an officer she knew. "What's going on here?"

Officer Morgan shook his head. "Got me, Detective," he said, shaking his head. "Must be a heck of a party up there."

More thunder crashed, and then the largest rain of debris yet came hurtling down from the heavens, striking near Elisa hard enough that she was rocked off her feet and sent sprawling to the ground. "Get back!" she shouted at the few pedestrians who remained nearby, adding "or you'll end up street pizza," under her breath. Making sure that they were following her instruction, she turned and grabbed onto the nearest piece of fallen concrete, using it to pull herself to her feet. As she did so, however, she saw something that caused her eyes to go wide in disbelief and amazement.

"Clawmarks?" she barely had time to breath before another rain of debris forced her back. Staring up at the continuing battle above- for she knew it couldn't be anything else- Elisa shook her head. "What could be strong enough to leave clawmarks in solid stone?" Even for this town, that was something strange- and worth investigating.

She, Morgan, and a steadily gathering crowd watched the tumult in the sky until it finally played out. "What do you think that was all about, Detective?" the officer asked, as quiet- or at least, the New York version of quiet- once again descended.

"I don't know," Elisa said, staring up at the skyscraper that vanished through the clouds. "But I'm going to find out."

**AN: **Sorry for the (really) late update, and I totally forgive anyone who thought this fic was dead- as it turned out, I'd bit off more than I could chew with five stories going at once, and this one (as the most recent) wound up paying the price. Now, though, I've got one of those stories done, so I'm back to a more manageable four. Updates should be much more regular now (especially as things are going to begin veering off from canon _a lot_ more after Not!Demona meets Elisa and we find out what Goliath's been up to). Again, sorry for making anyone wait who did- I know that's annoying!


	5. Interlude I

**Interlude I: Hand of Shadow**

_The shadow that had once been a man twisted in the void, his being consumed by agony. He should be dead- the part of him that could still reason knew this- but the magical forces that had exerted themselves upon him had been to great to allow him that release. They still bound him to this world, leaving him caught between life or death, unable to go forward or back. _

_ In time, he began to find himself again. It was an emotion that he latched on to and became the beacon that guided him back, a single, pure emotion- hatred. He had been so _close_, only to fail in the end, and he hated those who had stood against him, for foiling him once more, and those that stood at his side, for failing him. With hate came memory, and through memory came power. Slowly he came to realize that his entrapment put him in a uniquely advantageous situation- caught between all things, he could reach out and affect all things, not strongly perhaps, but enough that in time he might free himself. If there was one thing he had always understood and appreciated, it was power. _

_ Reaching out into the world he had been banished from, he found an anchor- a being he had once known, one who hated almost as well as he. She became his tool, and slowly he began to work on her, reweaving the strands of fate about her until they snapped, creating a breach through which he might return and live again..._

_# # # # # # # # # # # # _

Demona let out a howl as the Weird Sisters' magic released her. Sinking to her knees, she clawed at her forehead- the physical pain was gone, but the memories she had been forced to relive had been if anything more painful, until they had gone onto a different course. That was impossible, she told herself- she knew from experience that the past was immutable and there was no other way events could occur than apart from the course they had taken.

She glared up at the Sisters, eyes flashing red. "Why do you torment me?" she snarled, watching for the first sign of hesitation or weakness from any of them that she could exploit.

"We told you already, that we are not here to harm you," the gold-haired one said.

"But if that is what is required to acquire the knowledge we seek, we will not hesitate to do so," added the black-haired sister.

"It is curious, is it not, the way one decision can influence a life?" the white-haired sister mused aloud. Demona growled softly as she considered her- this one wasn't kind, as golden-hair could be, or as cruel as black-hair, but there was still something pitiless about her that unnerved the gargoyle more than either of her sisters did. Finally she snarled louder and hurled herself at the three Children of Oberon, only for them to vanish before her claws could strike home. Demona stumbled slightly and then spun to find them facing her from the other side of the room, unharmed and apparently unperturbed.

"I sense the hand of another here," said golden-hair. "Someone reaches toward her from beyond- one who is familiar, and yet I cannot place."

"We must learn more, before we act," added white-hair. "If we attempt to act now, we might cause more damage, and Lord Oberon would surely be displeased with us."

"Then we will continue," declared black hair. As one the sisters raised their hands at Demona, and she barely had time to shriek in anger and fury before their power took hold again, and she was returned to a life that was at once familiar and entirely alien. 


End file.
